papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Apple
|location = Boo's Mansion/Overthere Stair|description = A sweet, tangy apple. Restores 5 HP.|sp = N/A|rf = 2|af = Food|dr = 5 HP|image = Apple.png}}Apples are items that are found in Super Paper Mario, ''as well as a single item in ''Paper Mario. In Super Paper Mario, they are all found in the Overthere Stair, Chapter 7-3. In Chapter 7-3, the Heroes of Light find Princess Peach fast asleep. She has eaten a Golden Apple, causing her to fall in deep sleep. They have to find the Black Apple in order to wake her up. All apples are in a kind of tree, requiring Cudge or Thudley to get it down. Each kind of apple has a different reaction on Princess Peach. Paper Mario The Apple in Paper Mario can only be found in the Boo Mansion, and recover 5 HP. They are also used to cook several recipes such as Apple Pies. Red Red Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she quickly grows huge and then goes back to normal size. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. The Red Apple is not necessary for Peach, but child cloud Cyrrus needs one. When Cyrrus eats the Red Apple, Cyrrus inflates to the much larger Super Cyrrus. The hero jumps on Super Cyrrus and launches into outer-space, but then lands back in the next area. Blue Blue Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she quickly shrinks and then goes back to normal size. The same effect also happens on Cyrrus the cloud. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. When cooked by Saffron or Dyliss, the Blue Apple can make Sky Juice. Yellow Yellow Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she grows a moustache and then goes back to normal. The same effect also happens on Cyrrus the cloud. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. The Yellow Apple was called the Orange Apple in the PAL version, but was changed. Pink Pink Apples are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. When fed to the sleeping Princess Peach, she quickly turns into an actual peach, and then goes back to normal. The same effect also happens on Cyrrus the cloud. Eating this apple restores five HP and cures poison. Black Black Apples, otherwise known as Taboo Fruits, are apples that you find in the Overthere Stair. The Black Apple is the apple that the Heroes of Light must feed to Princess Peach to wake her up. After waking up, Peach says that she tastes something horrible, revealing that the Black Apple must taste awful. This Taboo Fruit is the only thing that can wake up a victim from the Golden Fruit. Eating this apple restores one HP and cures poison, healing less life than all other apples (except for possibly the Golden Apple). Feeding this apple to Cyrrus has no real effect whatsoever. Golden Golden Apples are apples found in the Overthere Stair. Princess Peach ate this kind of apple alone, and fell asleep. The Golden Apple has the power to make the eater fall into a sleep so peaceful they sleep for 100 years. Only the bitter, disgusting taste of the Black Apple can awaken a victim of this fruit. The Golden Apple is the only kind of apple that the Heroes of Light cannot hold, since eating it would do much harm. Because the Golden Apple cannot be picked up as an item, it is unknown if it restores HP and cures poison like all other apples. Category:The Underwhere and the Overthere Category:Super Paper Mario items Category:Unobtainable items Category:HP-curing items Category:Effect-curing items Category:Usable items Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Food Items Category:Super Paper Mario Food